Spyro and Heroes 4: The Epic War!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**TPGK: Hello this is a preview of the 4****th**** Season. I'm not going to work on it but the Final Question Game is coming up so you can request 5 chapters of these but Season 3 you can't because it is getting near the end of the second season. MAJOR SPOILER!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Merlin's Story…_

_There was once an evil named Lon that brought all of the Worlds into Darkness. All hope was lost until one gang of Heroes went to stop him. They are now called the Ferocious Quad. They are made up of Spyro, the Hero of the Dragon Realms. Crash Bandicoot is the lazy yet heroic guy. Sonic is the fastest runner in the group. Jak, the 1__st__ Gun Warrior of the group. Ratchet the 2__nd__ Gun Warrior of the group. Mario, the Italian Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby is another Hero. Pickachu is the electronic pokemon of the group. Link the Medieval Warrior. Sora is the Keyblade Bearer with a strong heart. Sly Cooper the Thievus Racoonus but he is also a hero. DK is the lazy ape but a tough guy. Fox the Space Sip Commander. Pacman is the chomping guy. Croc is the Heroic crocodile. Rayman is the happy and strong guy. Klonoa is the Wind Maker. Tak is the Indian Hero dude. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is a Boomerang master, and finally Kao, the Boxing Master. All 20 Heroes had defeated Lon and saved the Worlds from darkness, but it didn't end there. Lon's Brother named Chris arrived in town. He was stronger and made everything 10 times worse. The Heroes managed to defeat them but just when they were about to open the Door to Vanquish the Darkness, Chris blasted the Heroes knocked them into separate worlds with the Golden Keys in their hands. Now who knows where they are, but they will defeat Chris again and save the Worlds before it's too late!_

_Flashback in Spyro's Memory…_

_Spyro and the Heroes were in front of Chris's body._

"_He wasn't so tough! That was pretty easy like Lon" said Crash_

"_Yeah well lets open the door so we can defeat the Darkness!" as the Heroes went to the big dog and tried to place the Golden Keys into the locks but Chris got up and trapped them in a Dark Energy beam._

"_You think you won so easily! Think again!" as Chris threw the Heroes to separate Worlds and they disappeared out of sight._

"_HAHAHAH!" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Spyro woke up with a yell as he looked around and he saw he was in a different world.

"Oh my god! I'm in a different world!" as Spyro looked around some more.

"This place looks familiar…" The World was all covered in darkness, buildings were in ruins and thunder was erupting.

"I'm in the Shadow Realms!"

**Welcome to the Shadow Realms! (Picture of a Demon appears) **

Spyro walked around and looking around as if he was confused.

"I've got to get the rest of my friends, so we can defeat Chris again, but how, they are in separate worlds and there is no space ship" as Spyro ran as fast as he can until he heard a voice.

"Oh that's was a Stupid Idea! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" as Spyro ran where the voice was coming from and saw Crash with his hands over his head.

"Crash?" as Crash looked at Spyro.

"Spyro?! That god!" as they both hugged each other.

"Good to see you Crash, but we got to get moving! We need to find the rest of our friends by building a space ship; do you still have your Key?" as Crash pulled out the Golden Key showing it to him.

"Good! Now all we need is to find some metal parts to build the Ship" as all of a sudden Heartless Demons appeared.

"We might want to fight first!" as all of them got into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Heartless and Building!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter: Heartless and Building. Air Date: 11-8-07. Request by DTD. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Heartless Demons before building the ship!" _

_Spyro got out his Light of Destiny Sword and slashed all of the Heartless Demons as hard as he can. Crash got out his hard fruit Bazooka and blasted every one of the Heartless Demons with it. The Heartless went underneath both of them and slashed both of them into the air. Spyro used his Earth Breath and blasted all of the Heartless Demons into the wall. At that time Crash used his King of Tornados and attacked the Heartless Demons with the most powerful tornados doing a massive amount of damage to them. The Heartless Demons quickly stabbed through both their chest bringing them down to their last HP. (Low HP, because of new game)Spyro used his Universe of Light Fury using a maximum amount of Light that is so strong that it nearly killed the Heartless Demons. Crash used his Disaster Fury and attacked the Heartless Demons with a powerful wave of rocks and other materials. The Heartless Demons fought back by placing Doom Counter on their heads with a one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal healing himself and Crash and used a melee attack on the Heartless Demons. Crash used his body slam and slammed all of the Heartless Demons flat on the floor. The Heartless Demons grabbed all of them and sucked their HP half way like a vampire. Spyro and Crash fused Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking all of the Heartless Demons with lots of deadly tornados. The Heartless Demons zapped them with a Neon Blaster and did some huge damage to them. Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted all of the Heartless Demons with the power of the Convexity. Crash kicked and punched the Heartless Demons silly. The Heartless Demons kicked them both in the face and their HP went down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal and both of them teamed up, blasting Light Auras, slashing them, blasting Light Auras again, mega slashing them and mega slamming the Heartless Demons making them killed._

Few Moments Later…

Crash and Spyro high-five each other.

"All right! Now let's build that Space Ship!" as they went and got every piece of metal and parts they can find and made a perfectly shaped Space Ship.

"Okay all we need is the engine and where the fire sticks out at the back of the ship" said Crash

"Hey there is a Space Ship part pieces store!" said Spyro pointing to a nearly crushed store.

"Wow, what are the odds?!" as they went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short because it is not a Boss Battle and since it is a new game. Review Big!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting the Money!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes. The 3****rd**** Chapter: Getting the Money! Air Date: 11-18-07. Request by Erik Man. I don't own anything! Major Spoiler once again!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and Crash entering the store as they were greeted by the cashier.

"Hello and Welcome to my store where we sell Space Ship parts, how can I help you?" asked the Cashier.

"Um we need an engine and something that boosts the ship" said Crash as the cashier got out the 2 parts.

"That would be 500 dollars plus 20 dollar tip"

"Oh we don't have that kind of money"

"Then you don't get the parts"

"Can't you give us it since we are going to save the world" said Spyro

"Look, I know that you saved the Worlds from Darkness 2 times but we can't give you the parts for free, we could get bankrupt, but you can earn money from defeating a huge boss at the Deadly Arena"

"What's that?"

"It's an arena where challengers go to fight strong bosses, for a reward they get 10,000 dollars, no one has even beaten a Boss so far yet"

"Oh well thanks anyways"

"No problem" as both of them left the store.

"But where is the Deadly Arena?" asked Crash

"Let's look at this map on top of this wall here" said Spyro pointing to a map placed on the store as both of them looked at it.

"Okay so we're here so the Deadly Arena should be about a mile away" said Crash

"Then let's go, Crash hop on!" said Spyro as he went down to his 4 paws and Crash climbed on his back as Spyro took off.

Meanwhile at the ruins of Lon's Lair…

Chris was clutching his chest from the battle he had from the Heroes.

"That battle drained every single drop of my strength, I can barely move" as all of a sudden his sister appeared in front of him.

"Do you need help my dear brother?"

"No thanks sister, I got bigger problems, those Heroes might find each other again and they take me on again"

"Can I defeat them?"

"If you can, but you failed me once already"

"Oh you never know, I've learned a few new moves from that battle, besides there is only 2 days left before the Darkness swallows every single thing in this universe"

"Your right, but just to be safe I must seal all of the Worlds with a lock" as Chris got out his Spell Book, chanted an evil spell and a force field sealed every world except the Shadow Realms with a giant lock on them.

"That's should do it"

The Scene went back to Spyro and Crash at the Deadly Arena, preparing for the Boss Battle that awaits them.

"Well this is it buddy, the Boss we must defeat in order to save the World!" said Spyro

"Yeah, but if we don't defeat him, then we'll fail and let everybody down" said Crash

"Don't say that Crash, we can do this!"

"Okay Spyro" as both of them hugged each other before going into the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot!" said the Announcer as the audience cheered at Spyro and Crash.

"Tonight they are going to take on the hardest Boss of them all for 10,000 dollars, this Boss is called… The Eliminator!" as the guards opened the gate and out came the Eliminator.

"On your mark, get set, fight!" as Spyro and Crash got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_10 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Eliminator to get 10,000 dollars!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury, attacking the Eliminator with lots of deadly Tornados. The Eliminator growled and chomped both of them really hard in the chest. Crash used his Master Tornado and formed into the biggest and maximum strength Tornado, sucking the Eliminator in and doing a lot of damage to him. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and then slashed the Eliminator hard in the chest making him growl in pain. The Eliminator punched the floor making spikes come out and hurt Spyro and Crash badly. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Eliminator hard in the face making him growl in pain. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury and blasted the Eliminator with a huge incredible and tremendous Light making him really growl in pain. The Eliminator got out his super laser blaster and zapped both Spyro and Crash with is making their HP go down into the red zone. Crash jumped high up into the air and then belly flopped on the Eliminator. Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing Time a bit as he did a quick melee attack on the Eliminator making him growl in pain. The Eliminator zapped both of them with his Death Rays making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he and Crash rolled into a ball together and whacked the Eliminator hard onto the ground like a dodge ball. The Eliminator used his Death Chomp, chomping both of them with the sharp teeth of Godzilla making their HP go down to one._

"_Uh oh! This does not look so good folks!" said the Announcer_

_Crash used his Master Tornado again, sucking the Eliminator in and doing a ton of damage to him. Spyro used his Electric Fury and blasted the Eliminator with a huge electric energy stream. The Eliminator tried to punch them hard in the face but they dodged out of the way and punched him in the chest making him growl in pain._

"_Oh! Spyro and Crash dodged his fist attack and punched him in the face! Folks they just might win!" as the Audience cheered and the battle continued. _

_Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Eliminator with his strong and sharp claws plus the form stayed instead of changing back to normal. The Eliminator tried to give Spash the Death Chomp but he dodged out of the way. Spash the Dragoncoot got out his Wumpa Bazooka and Beauty of Light Sword as he used both of them on the Eliminator making him growl in pain before healing himself with Holy Heal. The Eliminator grabbed Spash and punched him hard in the face making half of his HP depleted. Spash the Dragoncoot formed his right arm into a giant bazooka and blasted it at the Eliminator making him growl in pain._

_The Eliminator jumped high into the air and slammed right onto Spash making his HP go right into down to the red zone. Spash had enough as he turned back to Spyro and Crash. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and stabbed the Eliminator in the back while Crash punched him as hard as he can. The Eliminator formed a huge element bomb in his hands and blasted it at both of them brining their HP down to one. Spyro used his last Holy Heal before he used his Convexity Fury, attacking the Eliminator with the power of the Convexity. Crash grabbed one of the swords available for them as he slashed the Eliminator in the head 3 times making him growl in pain. The Eliminator used the last of his Death Chomp and their HP went down to one again. Crash and Spyro used their powers and did a huge amount of damage to the Eliminator making him growl in pain. The Eliminator punched the floor and spikes came out from underneath both of them but luckily they jumped to safety. Spyro and Crash finished the job off by using a really weak Eternal Pure Light of the Worlds and blasted the nearly close maximum amount of Light at the Eliminator making him growl before he hit the floor dead._

Few Moments Later…

The Audience really cheered as Spyro and Crash bowed.

"Congratulations Spyro and Crash, you have defeated the Eliminator! You may have your 10,000 dollars!" said the Announcer as he gave them the suit case with the money in it.

"Thank you!" as both of them left the arena and went to the Space Ship Store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	4. Chapter 4: Springfield Again!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Chapter: Springfield again! Air Date: 11-21-07. I don't own anything! My Seasons can't be complete without the Simpsons! XD This time every World is 10 Chapters long!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro and Crash at the Space Ship store.

"Okay we got the 10,000 Dollars and were ready to pay for the parts!" said Crash

"All right, give me an extra 500 dollars and I'll put it in for ya" said the Cashier as Spyro gave his 1,020 dollars and he placed it in the cash regis

"Okay this will take a while" as the Cashier grabbed the parts and went outside, Spyro and Crash heard some loud repairing noises, some swearing, until the noises stopped.

"Well everything's repaired and I also threw in a warp travel piece just for the heck of it"

"Thanks but why a Warp travel piece?" asked Crash

"You'll find out once you get up into space" as Spyro and Crash said thank you, went in the Space Ship and took off into Space.

Space Ship…

"Well what now? We don't know where our friends are" asked Crash as all of a sudden Spyro's Walkie-Talkie started ringing as Spyro picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Spyro this is Merlin, I have a list of the worlds where your friends are, apparently 2 are trapped in each world, I am sending a list right now!" as the List blasted out of the Walkie-Talkie and almost hit Spyro's face.

"There are 9 worlds in that list, and not one is your home Spyro, over!"

"Okay thanks!"

"So what did he say?" asked Crash

"He said 2 of our friends are trapped in each world plus he gave us a list of the 9 specific Worlds"

"Well can you read the Worlds?"

"Sure" as he looked at the list.

"Springfield, Unknown World, Great Valley, Human Realm, The Swamp, Toon Town, Book World, Ancient Egypt, and the Convexity" (Meh, Convexity is a pretty fun place to be)

"Oh great, back to Springfield"

"Who cares if you don't like Homer, were heading back anyways!" as Spyro went to the Control Panel and typed in the Destination.

"Destination will take 2 minutes to get to" said the Computer as the Space Ship went off to Springfield.

Meanwhile in Springfield…

Sonic and Jak woke up; they were in a cage in Burn's Office of the Nuclear Power Plant.

"Jak, we seemed to be trapped in a cage" said Sonic

"Yeah I can see that, but who trapped us?"

"I did" said a figure as he walked toward them.

"Waylon Smithers?!" said both of them in unison.

"Yep, after you killed Mr. Burns, I have gotten really mad with rage"

"We don't care if your gay man"

"I maybe gay but I have strength that your about to see very soon! Hahahha!" as Smithers left the Office.

The Scene went back to the Space Ship as it was trying to go through the force field but it couldn't.

"Space Ship can't go through" said the Computer

"There must be someway to get in there" said Crash

"Let's use the Warp Travel Button the Cashier gave us" said Spyro as he pressed the button and the Space Ship went through the Force Field and started to land.

**The Simpsons!**

The Scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "Can things get any worse?" as the School Bell rang and Bart rode out with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons ran to the couch and started dancing; dancers started joining in, and then a bunch of circus clowns. The Scene went to the TV saying the Creators and Developers are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Space Ship landed and both Spyro and Crash got out.

"Well we only have 2 days left till the Darkness swallows everything so let's go and find our friends!" said Spyro as they started looking around but they were unaware that a few Shadow Devils were watching them as they started to chase after them. Crash heard something come and turned around but didn't see anything.

"Crash stop fooling around" said Spyro

"I could've sworn that I heard something chasing after us, like 2 business guys trying to sell us something" (Here comes a joke from some show that I forgot)

The Scene went to 2 business guys hiding from under a rock.

"I told you he was on to us!"

The Scene went back to Spyro and Crash as they were in front of the Simpson House.

"Okay lets go inside maybe Homer's Home" as they tried to go in but they were blocked by 10 Shadow Devils.

"Shadow Devils? Oh great, might as well fight!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…(2 Paragraphs, when there is 12 there will be 3)_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Shadow Devils"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Shadow Devils with lots of deadly Tornados and remained in the form. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil himself and he slashed Spash with his Ultimate Pitch Fork before turning back to normal. Spash the Dragoncoot fought back by getting out his Wumpa Bazooka and Beauty of Light Sword as he used both of them on the Shadow Devils. The Shadow Devils got mad as they stabbed Spash on the legs and he growled in pain. Spash the Dragoncoot used slashed all of the Shadow Devils with his strong and sharp claws making at least 2 killed. The Shadow Devils blasted a Dark Spell on him, making the number 60 Seconds on his head. Spash the Dragoncoot got tired of this and turned back to normal with the HP at half way and the 50 seconds on their heads. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked all of the Shadow Devils to the ground like a huge dodge ball. The Shadow Devils span around with their Pitch Forks sticking out and slashed Spyro and Crash really hard in the chest, bringing their HP down into the red zone. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Shadow Devils in the back making at least 4 killed. Crash used his Master Tornados and made the hugest and maximum strength Tornado, sucking all of the Shadow Devils in and doing a lot of damage to them. The Shadow Devils tried to blast Dark Poison at them but both of them quickly dodged out of the way. 30 seconds were on their heads as Spyro used his Electric Fury, blasting a huge energy stream of Electricity at the Shadow Devils. Crash used his Body Slam and squished all of the Shadow Devils onto the ground. The Shadow Devils breathed a huge amount of fire at them, making both of them badly burned as their HP went down into the red zone. Spyro used his Holy Heal and then did a melee attack on the Shadow Devils, killing at least 2 this time. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted every single one of the Shadow Devils in the head. The Shadow Devils formed back into the Devil himself and then he blasted the maximum amount of fire at them, bringing their HP down to one. With 10 seconds left, Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then ultimately slashed all of the Shadow Devils as hard as he can with his claws and they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Well let's go inside Crash" as both of them entered the Simpsons House and looked around for any trace of the Simpsons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	5. Chapter 5: Time with the Simpsons!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 5****th**** Chapter: Time with the Simpsons! Air Date: 11-24-07. I don't own anything right now! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and Crash inside the Simpson House looking for Homer or any other member of the Family.

"Homer! Marge! Anybody!" yelled Spyro

"Marge is here!" said Marge from the kitchen as she ran out to greet them.

"Back so soon! It's been 4 days since we last saw you! And you're just in time for Thanksgiving!" (It's Thanksgiving over there)

"Gee that's great but we're kind of looking for Homer to help us find our friends" said Crash

"Homer will be back once he is done working at the Kwik-E-Mart"

"Oh okay then"

"Why don't you put down your weapons and have a Thanksgiving Dinner with us?!" said Marge motioning them to go to the Dining Table.

"Uh sure" said Spyro as both of them went to eat Thanksgiving with the Simpsons unaware that Waylon Smithers was about to attack with one of his Robots.

"Heheh, those fools will going to be crushed with my Water Robot!" said Smithers as he pressed the button on the Water Robot and it went to do its duty.

The Scene went back to Spyro, Crash and almost the whole Simpson family that ate the Thanksgiving Dinner was full.

"I'm stuffed, can't move, can't any more!" said Crash

"Who wants Apple Pie?" said Marge

"Well I guess I have room for one more" said Crash as he un buttoned his belt and ate the pie.

"You're a pig Crash, you're a pig" said Spyro jokingly.

The Scene then went to Bart and Lisa pulling another prank call on Moe.

"Hello is G.I.P. there?" asked Bart

"G.I.P.?" said Moe

"Yeah last name Poo?"

"Let me check; hey is there a G.I.P here? Is there a G.I.P. Poo here?"

"Hahahh! That's a new one!" said Barney as the whole bar started laughing.

"Oh, it's you isn't it?! If I found out who you are I'll cut your heart out and wash my bar with it!" as Bart and Lisa started laughing until all of a sudden the Water Robot came crashing in.

"Ah! An End of the World Robot!" said Grandpa as he ducked for cover.

"Time to destroy Heroes!" said the Water Robot

"Not likely ol chum!" said Crash as he and Spyro went over to the Water Robot and got ready to fight.

"Oh, I was just hoping for one thanksgiving dinner to have no federal violence" said Marge groaning.

"Mom, everything unexpected has to come to the Simpsons" said Lisa

"Well I guess your right" as all of a sudden Homer came bursting through the door.

"What did I miss?!" said Homer as he saw the Water Robot

"A Water Robot?! I want to fight this guy too!" as he got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_15 Bars of HP, Information Key: "Defeat the Water Robot!" _

_Homer drank some Beer as he turned into a funny Hulk and pulverized the Water Robot as hard as he can. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking the Water Robot with lots of deadly Tornados. The Water Robot formed a Water Bomb in his hands and threw it all 3 of them, making them badly damaged. Homer yelled and pulverized the Water Robot and kicked him into the wall. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Water Robot in the chest making him growl in pain. The Robot got out his Chainsaw and tried to slash all 3 of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Electric Fury, attacking the Water Robot with a huge energy wave of Electricity while Crash used Master Tornado, making a huge maximum amount strength Tornado, sucking the Water Robot in and doing a lot of damage to him. Homer grabbed the shelf and whacked the Water Robot at him but it barely did any damage to him._

"_Homer, how would that work to defeat him?!" asked Marge_

"_Oh right" _

"_Stupid Homer" said Crash_

_The Water Robot got out his Water Cannon and blasted all 3 of them hard into the wall making their HP go down into the red zone. Homer used his Wohoo Attack, attacking the Water Robot with his fists while he was spinning around. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Water Robot with his strong and sharp claws. The Water Robot really got angry at them as he used his Chainsaw again and slashed all 3 of them in the chest, bringing their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before doing an Electric Melee attack on the Water Robot making him growl in pain. _

"_I'll bash you good! Kiss my hairy yellow butt!" said Homer as he pulverized the Water Robot to the ground and then whacked him with Santa's Little Helper._

"_Dad don't whack him with Santa's Little Helper!" said Bart _

"_Sorry" _

_The Water Robot fought back by forming a huge dark bomb in his hands and threw it at them, making them be blasted into the Living Room. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked the Water Robot onto the Living Room Furniture like a dodge ball. Homer went over to the Couch and started kicking it_

"_Stop it, that's my good couch! You've keep on kicking it ever since Halloween" said Marge_

"_Why do you think I'm kicking it for?!" said Homer as Spyro and Crash smacked their heads, wondering if they'll ever defeat the Water Robot._

_Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit as he slashed the Water Robot with his Beauty of Light sword making him growl in pain. Homer turned into Pie Man and got out an explosive pie and threw it at the Water Robot making him be blasted into the ceiling. The Water Robot grabbed all 3 of them and started to punch them good making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Fire Fury, blasting a huge amount of Fire at the Water Robot and lots of deadly meteors. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Water Robot in the head making him growl in pain. The Water Robot tried to slash them with his chainsaw but they quickly dodged out of the way. Homer got out a mace as he said, "I'll mace you good!" and attacked the Water Robot with it 3 times. Spyro and Crash finished the job by doing a very weak Eternal Pure Light of the Worlds and blasted nearly the maximum amount of Light at the Water Robot and he growled in pain before collapsing on the floor dead._

Few Moments Later…

"And that is that" said Homer

"Well Homer, can you help us find our friends?" asked Spyro

"Uh I don't know I'll have to sleep on it" as Homer went on the couch and went to sleep.

"Lazy Homer" said Crash

The Scene went to the Pig as the Spider Pig Theme was heard and the scene blacked out until next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I like putting random things that doesn't belong in the plot. XD. Review Big!**


	6. Chapter 6: Homer's helping hand!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 6****th**** Chapter: Homer's helping Hand. Air Date: 11-25-07. Unfortunately I had to discontinue the 3****rd**** Season due to No Vocabulary Words for Saphira so I guess I can't go back to it for a long time….If I leave characters OOC then the story is no good. :( I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

The Opening Intro is shown as the scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "This bites!" as the School Bell rand and Bart rode out with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room and the Simpsons walked in naked luckily the pixels covered them. The Scene then went to the TV saying the Creators and Developers of the Simpsons are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Spyro and Crash asking Homer to help them find their friends.

"Help us Homer!" said Crash

"No" said Homer

"Just use me and Bart's method, just say what you want many times and he may fall for it" said Lisa whispering in Spyro's ear.

"Help us find our friends, Help us find our friends, Help us find our friends, Help us find our friends Help us find our friends, Help us find our friends Help us find our friends, Help us find our friends!" said Spyro as quick as he can

"No, no, no, oh fine, but I won't help you the next time once you come here!" said Homer as he got up from the couch.

"So where should we start looking?" asked Crash

"Let's go to Moe's" said Homer

"Homer you pulled that trick last time and it didn't work" said Spyro

"Oh well then uh…" as Homer Screamed and ran away but Marge stopped him.

"Homer your going to help them, you don't do anything so make yourself useful and help them"

"What are you going to do Marge?"

"I'll hit you with this frying pan if you don't!" as she grabbed a strong frying pan.

"Okay, okay, just don't shoot!" as Crash and Spyro looked at each other and signaling Homer a coo coo.

"Okay wise guys, why don't we look at the Nuclear Power Plant where I used to work, maybe it's over there"

"Great Idea" as they all went outside and went to the Nuclear Power Plant…

Meanwhile…

Chris was getting angry that Spyro and Crash managed to get through the Force Fields.

"Argh! Those pest are really pissing me off!" said Chris as he engulfed in flames.

"Calm down brother or you'll hurt yourself, they could fail you know, they only have 2 days left, so if we can keep sending enemies their way, we could win" said his sister.

"Yeah, I guess that would work"

"Now turn your flame off your burning me"

"Oh sorry" said Chris as he calmed down and then chanted an evil spell as all of a sudden a Toxic Waste Monster appeared.

"Toxic Waste Monster, go to Springfield and eliminate those brats including the fat dude!"

"Yes your majesty" as the Toxic Waste Monster disappeared…

The Scene went back to Spyro, Crash, and Homer at the Entrance of the Nuclear Power Plant.

"Well here we are, jeez, I haven't been here for 2 years, oh how much I miss the Donuts inside there… Mmm… Donuts…" said Homer as he drooled

"No time to eat Donuts dude, it's time to help our friends!" said Spyro

"All right fine" said Homer as they tried to enter but 12 Nobodies appeared in front of them.

"Oh great, Nobodies, well let's fight!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising Music On…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 Nobodies!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Nobodies with lots of deadly Tornados. Homer drank some beer before pulverizing all of the Nobodies as hard as he can. The Nobodies threw tiny little bombs at all 3 of them, making them be badly damaged. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Nobodies silly while Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking them all in and damaging them. Homer yelled as he punched and kicked the Nobodies. The Nobodies went up into the air and deep dived into them doing tons of damage to them. Spyro used his Electric Fury, attacking the Nobodies with a huge energy blast of electricity. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Nobodies with it. The Nobodies jumped up into the air and then slashed all 3 of them really good. _

_Homer turned into Pie Man and threw an explosive pie at the Nobodies, making them all be exploded into the air and at least killed 2. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and the slashed the Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws. The Nobodies tried to blast big bombs at them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Nobodies with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light while Crash punched them and kicked them. Homer did a belly flop on the Nobodies making all of them be squashed by his fatness. The Nobodies grabbed all of them and blasted dark energy in them, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before doing a melee attack on the Nobodies. Crash used his Body Slam and did the same thing like Homer did; squishing them on the floor and 2 were killed. The Nobodies tried to slash all 3 of them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Homer tried to pulverize them but the Nobodies guarded his attack. Spyro and Crash used their powers and attacked all of the Nobodies with a ton of strength from their powers. The Nobodies super slashed all 3 of them and their HP went down to the red zone quickly. Spyro used his Ice Fury, making the Nobodies freeze in their place while sharp Ice Picks attacked them. Crash used his King of Tornados once again, sucking the Nobodies in and doing a lot of damage to them, killing at least 5. The remaining Nobodies used a powerful Dark Fury, blasting a huge incredible amount of darkness at all 3 of them, bringing their HP down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal before stabbing his Beauty of Light Sword in the Nobodies. Homer finished it off by using his Body Slam and squishing them flat on the floor and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Well, let's go inside!" said Homer as they went inside the Nuclear Power Plant to look for their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nuclear Power Plant!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 7****th**** Chapter of Epic War: Nuclear Power Plant. Air Date: 11-26-07. I don't own anything. I'll never continue my story till I get my vocabulary words. You should at least know a few since you're in High school, Middle School, College and what not. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

The Opening Intro is shown as the scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "Just 1 more year, just 1 more year" as the School Bell rang and Bart rode out with his skateboard. The Scene went to the Simpson Living Room as the Simpsons went in looking as clowns. The Scene then went to the TV where it said the Creators and Developers of the Simpsons are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Spyro, Homer, and Crash inside the Nuclear Power Plant as they were looking for any trace of their friends.

"I'm looking through here and all I see is employees of this place, are you sure their here"

"I only guessed, but who knows" said Homer as the continued to look around, unaware that Waylon Smithers was looking at them from the Video Camera in Mr. Burns's office.

"Those fools have just entered my trap, time to make them suffer!" said Smithers

"What are you going to do Mr. Gay guy? Huh?!" said Sonic

"Quiet Blue Hedgehog or do I have to place you in Toxic Waste?"

"No thanks"

"Than shut up, time for the Toxic Waste Monster that just showed up in here a while ago to go and kill all 3 of them" as the Toxic Waste Monster appeared.

"You know what to do, destroy those 3 that you were assigned for you from you're so called 'Master'"

"Yes, I shall" as the Toxic Waste Monster went to where all 3 of them were.

The Scene went to Spyro, Homer, and Crash at the Elevator.

"Well, the only place left to go is my Ex Boss's Office" said Homer

"I hope this is it or I'll kill you for wasting our time" said Spyro

"Okay, okay, just don't breathe fire on me!" (Ah what's the point of making it funny? There will be no more jokes from now on)

"Weirdo, well let's go to the third floor and then will be at Mr. Burns Office" said Crash as he pressed the up button and the elevator door opened, revealing the Toxic Waste Monster.

"Ah! A Green Glob!" screamed Homer

"I'm a Toxic Monster you swab! And now it's time to kill you Homer Simpson and you two Heroes"

"I'm not Homer Simpson, I'm Max Power!" said Homer trying to fool the Toxic Waste Monster

"Nice try 241"

"Why does everyone keep bringing up my weight?!" said Homer

"Enough talk! Let us fight!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_16 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Toxic Waste Monster before going up to Mr. Burns's Office!"_

_Spyro and Crash as always fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then using Twin Fury, attacking the Toxic Waste Monster with lots of deadly Tornados. Homer used his Woohoo attack, whacking his fists into the Toxic Waste Monster while jumping and spinning around. The Toxic Waste Monster blasted Toxic Waste at them, making all 3 of them badly damaged. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Toxic Waste Monster hard in the face 5 times, making him growl in pain. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking the Toxic Waste Monster in and doing a lot of damage to him. The Toxic Waste Monster did his Super Punch on all 3 of them, making them be knocked into the wall. Homer turned into Pie Man and then threw a explosive Pie at the Toxic Waste Monster, making him be blasted into the air by its power. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Toxic Waste Monster hard in the head as he growled in pain. The Toxic Waste Monster jumped up into the air and blasted a huge amount of Toxic Waste that it was so hot; it burned them all badly as their HP went down into the red zone. _

_Spyro used his Electric Fury, blasting a huge amount of electricity at the Toxic Waste Monster making him growl in pain. Homer screamed and pulverized the Toxic Waste Monster has hard as he can. The Toxic Waste Monster growled at them before doing his Nasty Dark Fury, blasting dangerous dark goop that is nasty at all 3 of them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro used his Holy Heal before rolling into a ball with Crash and knocking the Toxic Waste Monster onto the ground like a dodge ball. Homer drank some Beer and turned into his funny Hulk form and then super pulverized the Toxic Waste Monster hard in the chest and head. The Toxic Waste Monster tried to burn them with 1,000 degree Toxic Waste but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot again and then slashed the Toxic Waste Monster into the air really hard with his strong and sharp claws. Homer screamed again and this time used his head to ram the Toxic Waste Monster into the wall. The Toxic Waste Monster tried to do his Nasty Dark Fury on them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, blasting a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light at the Toxic Waste Enemy. Homer jumped up into the air and then belly flopped on the Toxic Waste Monster making him squished on the floor. The Toxic Waste Monster used his Desperation Move, blasting Toxic Waste at them, blasting dark goop at them, and hurting them some more, with dark energy, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro and Crash used their powers and did a huge amount of damage to the Toxic Waste Monster making him growl in pain. Homer tried to ram into the Toxic Waste Monster but he quickly blocked his attack from happening. The Toxic Waste Monster got out a huge razor and slashed all 3 of them with it. Spyro used his Ice Fury, freezing the Toxic Waste Monster in his place while sharp Ice Picks attacked him. Crash used his Body slam like Homer's move and squished him on the floor. The Toxic Waste Monster grabbed all of them and breathed his Deadly Breath making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before stabbing his Beauty of Light Sword inside the Toxic Waste Monster 5 times. Homer got out a Gun from his pocket and started shooting at the Toxic Waste Monster, making him growl in pain. The Toxic Waste Monster used his Desperation Move, doing the same moves on all 3 of them as their HP went down into the red zone. Crash spammed his King of Tornados 3 times, doing an incredible amount of damage to the Toxic Waste Monster making him growl in pain. Spyro used his Convexity Breath on the Toxic Waste Monster and he growled in pain some more. The Toxic Waste Monster tried to blast dangerous dark goop on them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Crash both finished the job off by doing their fury from last time, attacking the Toxic Waste Monster with almost the maximum amount of Light, making him growl in pain before collapsing on the floor dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Well that takes care of that, let's go" said Spyro as they entered the Elevator and went up to the third floor to Mr. Burns Office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescuing 2 Friends!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 8****th**** Chapter: Rescuing 2 Friends! Air Date: 11-27-07. I don't own anything! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

The Opening Intro is shown as the scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "I did not fart the National Anthem" as the School Bell rang and he rode out with his Skateboard. The Scene then goes to Homer at the Kwik-E-Mart giving the customer a Beer as the Work Bell rang and he ran outside to his car. The Scene then goes to Marge reading a magazine while Maggie was being accidentally scanned by the clerk and the cash register said NRA4EVER. Maggie was placed in the bag and into the cart as Marge was relieved. The Scene went to Springfield Elementary Music Room where everybody was playing on their instruments except Lisa was playing the wrong tune and then she got forced out. The Scene went to Bart riding on his Skateboard on the Sidewalk and everybody got mad as he went threw, while Marge was in her car with Maggie as they both honked their horns. The Scene then went to Homer driving up to the Garage and getting out, he then almost got hit by Lisa as he screamed when he saw Marge about to ram into him and he went inside. The Scene finally went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons showed up as Action Heroes. The Creators and Developers of the Simpsons are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Spyro, Homer, and Crash at the entrance of Mr. Burns Office.

"Well this is it, the office to my boss's office" said Homer as he opened the door and all 3 of them looked around. They all kept looking until they saw Sonic and Jak caged up behind Mr. Burns Desk.

"Sonic! Jak!" said Spyro

"Oh I'm glad to see you guys! I thought we were goners!" said Jak

"You sure came up at the right time!" said Sonic

"Yeah well I need the key to get you free, speaking of keys, do you guys still have your Golden Keys?" asked Spyro

"We sure do" as both of them showed them their Golden Keys.

"Great, now all we need is to find that Golden Key and you guys will be freed in no time!"

"Not bloody likely!" said Waylon Smithers coming in the Office.

"Ah! Mr. Smithers!" said Homer

"Yes it's me Simpson and now it's time to take you all down, after you defeated Mr. Burns, I felt mad and angry and so I have gotten the power of Darkness inside me!" said Smithers

"Oh yeah, do you want to fight us?!" said Crash

"No but the Power of the Heartless will definitely take care of you!" as 10 Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Oh! It just gets worse and worse!" said Homer as Waylon Smithers went away while they got into position.

_Sinister Shadows music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Heartless before trying to free Sonic and Jak!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Heartless with lots of deadly Tornados. Homer did his Woohoo Attack, whacking all of the Heartless with his fists while jumping and spinning around. The Heartless turned into the Dark Side and blasted a huge amount of Dark Orbs at them before turning back to normal. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Heartless with it. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking all of the Heartless in and doing a lot of damage to them. The Heartless got out a dark mace and whacked all 3 of them really hard with it. Homer screamed and pulverized the Heartless with his fists and his feet. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked all of the Heartless onto the ground like a dodge ball. The Heartless used a dangerous dark fury and blasted them with a dangerous and incredible amount of darkness at all 3 of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. _

_Spyro used his Holy Heal before using his Electric Fury, blasting a huge energy wave of electricity at the Heartless, killing at least 3. Homer turned into Pie Man and then threw explosive pies at all of the Heartless, making them be blasted into the ceiling. The Heartless came down from the ceiling and then slashed all 3 of them really bad in the chest. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed all of the Heartless with his strong and sharp claws, making at least 2 killed. Homer screamed again but this time he rammed all of the Heartless into the Book Shelf. The Heartless got mad and turned back into the Dark Side where he punched all of them really hard before turning back to normal. Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit as he did a melee attack of fire on the Heartless while Crash blasted them with his Wumpa Bazooka. Homer jumped up into the air and then did a belly flop on the Heartless, making them be squished on the floor. The Heartless tried to whack them with their dark mace but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Heartless with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light, making at least 3 killed. Crash used his Body Slam and squished the Heartless flat on the floor like Homer did. The Heartless used their Dark Swords and slashed all 3 of them with it, making their HP go down into the red zone. Homer drank some beer and turned into his funny hulk form and pulverized all of the Heartless really hard. Spyro span around with his Beauty of Light Sword, attacking the Heartless really hard in the head. The Heartless turned back into the Dark Side once again as he ten blasted Dark Beams out of his Heart shaped chest at all 3 of them before turning back to normal. Spyro and Crash finished the job off by using their Weapons on the Heartless and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Okay I'm going to try and get you out with my Beauty of Light Sword" said Spyro as he raised his sword high up into the air and then slashed the lock as hard as he can and the lock broke, making them free.

"Thanks Spyro! It was getting uncomfortable in there!" said Jak

"Yeah thanks" said Sonic

"Well my work here is done" said Homer as all of a sudden they heard Marge's scream from the Simpson Home.

"Oh no, I think Smithers has just captured Marge and the kids, come on!" said Spyro as they went to the Simpson House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Boss fight!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 9****th**** Chapter: A Boss Fight?! Air Date: 11-29-07. I don't own anything; here on the Commentary with me is Krypto, Angel, and Speedy. We are now starting a commentary until I have Winter Break. **

**Krypto: So what do we do here?**

**TVGC: Just talk about the story or anything, just keep it clean!**

**Angel: I feel cold**

**TVGC: I'm not helping you**

**Krypto: Here Angel, have my jacket. (Gives her his jacket)**

**Angel: Thanks Krypto. (Gives Krypto a romantic hug)**

**Speedy: Get a room why don't ya?**

**TVGC: Okay, enjoy before things get ugly here**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

The Opening the Intro is shown as the scene goes to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "Butt Hearts are not Valentines Day Candy" as the School bell rang and Bart Simpson rode outside with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where everyone except Marge appeared and cried at the Couch's Grave. The Scene finally went to the TV saying the Creators and Developers of the Simpsons are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene went to Spyro, Crash, Sonic, Jak, and Homer running as fast as they can to the Simpson House but only seeing Bart and Lisa outside of the house.

"Mr. Smithers took Mom on top of a hill where our town name is spelled" said Lisa pointing to the hill with letters spelling Springfield on it.

"Come on Homer, go save mom!" said Bart

"Don't worry, with the help of these guys, we can save your mother" said Homer

"Great, now let's kick Smithers butt!" said Spyro as all of them ran as fast as they can to the Hill but only to be stopped by a Police Officer Machine, which was not made by Springfield Police mind you.

"Intruder! Must destroy all intruders!" said the Police Officer Machine

"Ah! What are we going to do?!" said Homer as he paced his foot up and down like a sissy.

"Only one thing to do, kick its ass!" said Jak as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_18 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Police Officer Machine before going after Smithers!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot before using Twin Fury, attacking the Police Officer Machine with lots of deadly Tornados. Sonic used his Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around the Police Officer Machine and sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe while Homer pulverized him. The Police Officer Machine got machine guns from out of his chest and blasted all of them with it. Homer turned into Pie Man and threw explosive pies at the Police Officer Machine. Jak blasted a huge energy wave of light at the Police Officer Machine making him growl in pain. The Police Officer Machine got out a powerful Bazooka and blasted all of them with it, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before stabbing his Beauty of Light Sword in the Police Officer Machine 10 times. Crash used his King of Tornados, sucking the Police Officer Machine in and doing a lot of damage to him. The Police Officer machine span his head around 3 times making Zombies come out and attack them with their sharp nails. _

_All 5 of them killed the Zombies off before doing their Physical Attacks on the Police Officer Machine, making him growl in pain. Sonic rammed the Police Officer Machine into the air while Jak blasted him with his Vulcan Barrel. The Police Officer Machine used his Desperation Move, freezing them in their place, blasting them with his Machine Gun, and making a huge sonic wave hit them really hard, bringing their HP down into the red zone again. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot before slashing the Police Officer Machine with his strong and sharp claws. Homer drank some beer before turning into his Hulk form and he then pulverized the Police Officer Machine as hard as he can. The Police Officer Machine tried to zap them with his stun gun but they quickly dodged out of the way. Sonic jumped up into the air and did a head dive on the Police Officer Machine making him be knocked down onto the floor. Jak at that time used all 10 bullets of his Peace Maker at him, making him growl in pain. The Police Officer Machine used his Desperation Move again, doing the same moves as last time, bringing their HP down to one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before he and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked the Police Officer Machine to the ground like a dodge ball. Homer screamed and pulverized the Police Officer with his punches and kicks. The Police Officer got out a huge cannon from his head and then blasted all 5 of them with it and they were all badly damaged. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking the Police Officer Machine with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light, making him growl in pain. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Police Officer Machine hard in the head. The Police Officer Machine did his Desperation Move, same moves again as their HP went down to one. Spyro used his last Holy Heal before using Dragon Time and doing a melee attack on the Police Officer Machine before he even saw it coming. Sonic punched the Police Officer Machine to the ground while Jak blasted all of the bullets of his Vulcan Barrel at him. The Police Officer Machine span around with his sharp fists sticking out and he whacked all 5 of them good._

_Homer screamed again but this time rammed the Police Officer Machine into the wall while Crash did his Body Slam on him, almost squishing him into the ground. Sonic made the Police Officer Machine Dizzy by running around him at a fast speed while Spyro slashed him with his Beauty of Light Sword. The Police Officer punched the floor making lava come out and burn them good. Jak got all 4 of his guns and blasted all of them at the Police Officer Machine. Homer jumped up into the air and did a belly flop on the Police Officer Machine, making him squished into the ground. The Police Officer Machine did his last Desperation Move, again save moves as their HP went down to one. Spyro, Crash, Sonic, and Jak used the fury they defeated Chris with and blasted the almost getting closer maximum amount of Light at the Police Officer Machine, making him growl in pain before collapsing on the floor dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Now, let's get Mr. Smithers!" said Spyro

"And give him a peace of our mind because of capturing me and Jak plus kidnapping Marge" said Sonic

"I hope he will die in pain but slowly, I hate him so much!" said Homer

"I thought you hated Mr. Burns more" said Spyro

"Yeah but he gives me the creeps, all gay man should die except John who I met in my 8th Season Adventures" as they all ran to the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 10: Rescuing Marge!**


	10. Chapter 10: Saving MArge!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Season of Spyro: The Epic War. Chapter 10: Saving Marge! Air Date: 12-8-07. I don't own anything. I'll get to the date chapter soon. I'm already close of being finished with it. **

**Angel: I sure hope so, I'm starting to get impatient of when our first date is going to commence.**

**Krypto: I hope it will come soon, I just want to embrace Angel so badly. **

**Angel: Well wait patiently dear, TVGC is already working on other Seasons and he'll get back to that chapter in a bit. **

**TVGC: I hate Multi-tasking. It makes me feel tired.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Sonic, Crash, Jak, and Homer at the top of Springfield Hill where they saw Waylon Smithers with Marge in his arms and also he had a gun pointed to her head.

"Don't make a move or your precious Marge Simpson dies!" said Waylon Smithers

"Homie! Do something!" said Marge

"Ooh, ooh, what are we going to do?!" said Homer stomping his feet up in down

"Hey Smithers is that Mr. Burns?!" said Sonic as Smithers looked around while Spyro grabbed Marge from his arms and pulled her to safety.

"Why you! That's it I'm going to take you down!" said Smithers as he tackled Homer and they went into a fight like the fight they had in episode Homer the Smithers in the 7th Season.

"Hope you don't fight like a girl Simpson like before!" said Smithers punching in the face.

"Ow! Why you little! I'll teach you to punch me!" said Homer as he started to strangle Smithers.

"Is that the best you can do!" said Smithers as he kicked Homer in the crotch.

"Ow my groin! You're just making me mad!" as Homer started to pulverized Smithers until he fell off of Springfield.

"No!" as Smithers fell to his deaf.

"Well that's the end of him I hope" said Sonic

"Thank you for saving me!" said Marge

"Well it's the least we can do" said Spyro

"Come on, let's go home and eat some left overs" said Homer as they started to leave but only to get stopped by Waylon Smithers who came back as a ghost.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" said Smithers as he summoned 20 Nobodies before disappearing.

"Marge stand back and let the tough guys handle this!" said Homer as he walked over to the Nobodies but only to get caught in a bear trap.

"Ow my leg! This is the worst pain ever!" said Homer sobbing.

"Uh let's just fight" said Spyro as Marge stood back while they got into position to fight the Nobodies.

_Tension Rising Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Nobodies!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking all of the Nobodies with lots of deadly Tornados. Homer got up before screaming and then started to pulverize all of the Nobodies as hard as he can while Jak blasted all of them with 10 bullets of his Peace Maker. The Nobodies turned into the Twilight Thorn before blasting them with a huge energy bomb of darkness before turning back to normal. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around the Nobodies, sucking up all the Oxygen, making it difficult for them to breathe while Jak blasted them with a huge energy stream of Light at them. The Nobodies got out a plasma gun and blasted all of them with it, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together before knocking all of the Nobodies onto the ground like a dodge ball. Homer turned into Pie Man before throwing explosive pies at all of the Nobodies, making at least 3 killed. The Nobodies fought back by forming a Fire Sword in their hands and slashing all 5 of them with it, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before stabbing all of the Nobodies in the chest with his Beauty of Light Sword. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 100 bullets at all of the Nobodies while Sonic rammed into all of them 5 times. The Nobodies turned back into the Twilight Thorn before kicking them and punching them as hard as he can before turning back to normal. Homer turned into his funny Hulk form and super pulverized all of the Nobodies, making at least 2 killed this time. Crash used Master Tornado, sucking all of the Nobodies in and damaging the Nobodies with the maximum strength of his Tornado. The Nobodies formed all of the Element Swords in their hands and slashed all 5 of them with it 5 times, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit while he did a melee attack of ice on all of the Nobodies. Jak span around with his fists sticking out and attacked all of the Nobodies while he was doing that. The Nobodies jumped up into the air and deep dived into them with their Dark Swords sticking out, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal before he and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed all of the Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws, making at least 5 killed this time. Sonic made all of the Nobodies dizzy by running around them at a super fast speed while Homer did a belly flop on them, making then squished into the floor. The Nobodies revived and then started to blast dark bombs at them, making them be blasted into the air really hard. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Nobodies with it while Spyro deep dived into them with his Beauty of Light Sword. Jak used his Fire Blaster and then blasted all of the Nobodies with an incredible amount of fire. The Nobodies went underground before stabbing them hard into the air. Spyro finished the job off by using his Fire Fury, blasting all of the Nobodies with a powerful amount of fire and deadly meteors and they were all soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"You may have won, but you'll never defeat me!" said Smithers from a distant place.

"We will stop you, even though we have our friends and Golden Keys back!" said Spyro

"You go ahead, I helped enough, I got to bring Marge back home, she might be hurt!" said Homer

"Okay Homer if you say so!" said Sonic

"I hope you can defeat him, Springfield now rely's on you to defeat him!" said Marge as Homer took her back home.

"Let's go and defeat Smithers guys!" said Crash

"He's probably at Downtown Springfield!" said Spyro as they all went to Downtown Springfield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big pals!**


	11. Chapter 11: Waylon Smithers Part 1

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 11****th**** Chapter of the Epic War: Smithers Part 1. Air Date: 12-9-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Crash, Jak, and Sonic at Downtown Springfield looking for Waylon Smithers.

"Come on out Smithers! You can't hide forever!" said Spyro

"You'll never find me!" said Smithers from somewhere.

"This guy does not give up so easily" said Jak

"Reminds me of that Monster Pirate Ship we fought" said Crash

"That was 4 days ago, stop living in the past" said Spyro

"Well we got to find him some how" said Sonic

"Hmm I wonder where his voice is coming from, it's here definitely, but what place?" as all of them went into deep thought and all of a sudden they heard a yell from the Mayor's Office.

"Help! A Ghost is after me!" said Quimby from inside the Mayor's Office.

"The Mayor's Office!" said Crash

"Let's go!" as all of them ran to the Mayor's Office, went inside, and there they saw Smithers's Ghost in front of Quimby

"Somebody help me, I'm afraid he might kill me!" said Quimby

"We'll help, don't worry mayor!" said Spyro as they went in front of Smithers and got into position.

"Oh you want a piece of this, you got it!" said Smithers

_The 13__th__ Reflection music on…_

_18 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Waylon Smithers but only with Light Attacks, Dark Attacks if you wanted to, and Wind Related Attacks!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then breathed Fire Light at Smithers and he growled in pain. Sonic sucked Smithers into his Vortex of Light while Jak blasted him with a huge energy stream of Light and he growled in even more pain. Smithers formed two dark energy balls in his hands and threw it at all of them, doing some enormous amount of damage to them. Crash used his Master Tornado, sucking Smithers in and doing a lot of damage to him with the maximum strength of Tornados. Spyro used his Earth Bomb, attacking Smithers with a Tornado attack. Smithers got angry and charged at all of them with dark powers, making their HP go down into the red zone. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot again before using their Twin Fury, attacking Smithers with lots of deadly Tornados. Jak turned bright as he blasted a lot of Light Eco at Smithers, making him growl in pain. Smithers fought back by stabbing them with his Dark Nuclear Sword, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking Smithers with a huge incredible and tremendous amount of Light as he growled in pain. Sonic used his Vortex of Light again and sucked Smithers in before Jak blasted him with more and more Light Eco. Smithers used his Nuclear Dark Bomb Fury, blasting Nuclear Darkness at all of them, making their HP go back down into the red zone. Crash and Sonic fused into Cronic Bandihog and then blasted Smithers with his Dangerous Wind Attack, making him growl in pain. Spyro used his New Sword and blasted Smithers with a powerful Light Spell, making half of his HP depleted. Smithers tried to attack all of them with his dark lasers but they quickly dodged out of the way. Jak turned even brighter as he used his Light Blaster and blasted Smithers with it. Crash used his Master Tornado again, sucking Smithers in and doing a ton of damage with the maximum amount of strength of a tornado. Smithers rammed into all of them 5 times onto the wall, making their HP go down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing Smithers with his new sword as he growled in pain. Sonic used Light Dash and rammed Smithers into the wall really hard while Jak used his Light Eco Fury, blasting Smithers with a huge incredible amount of pure light. Smithers attacked all 4 of them by forcing everything in the room to attack them, bringing their HP down into the red zone. Spyro thought he would never use this as he turned into Dark Spyro, sucked some of the Dark Energy around here and then blasted Smithers with a dangerous amount of darkness. Jak turned into Dark Jak before jumping up into the air and spinning around with Dark Energy attacking Smithers. Smithers got mad as he pulverized all of them with the power of the Darkness, making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used his last Holy Heal before using his Danger Dark Fury and blasted Smithers with almost the maximum amount of darkness, making him growl in pain. Crash and Sonic fused back into Cronic Bandihog and then span around to attack Smothers really hard. Smithers grabbed all of them before knocking them on the head with his Dark Nuclear Sword. _

_Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot before using his Tornado Light, attacking Smithers with Light and Tornados. Sonic sucked Smithers back into his Vortex of Light again before Jak blasted him with his Light Blaster. Smithers used his Desperation move, attacking all of them with dark energy, ramming into them, and blasted them with Nuclear Dark bombs, making their HP go down to one. Jak turned back into Dark Jak, then used his Dark Punch, as he punched his fists onto the floor, and then hit Smithers with dark energy waves. Spyro tried to attack Smithers with his New Sword except he dodged out of the way. Smithers used his Desperation Move, doing the same moves on every one except Spyro and they were K.O. Spyro got mad as he turned back into Dark Spyro, healed everybody with Dark Heal and then all of them used Eternal Enemies of Pure Dark, blasting Smithers with the nearly close maximum amount of Dark and Smithers was soon defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

"You defeated me, but that doesn't mean you have gotten rid of me entirely! Hahahah!" as Smithers disappeared.

"Thank you, I thought I was a goner" said Quimby

"No problem Mayor, no all we need is to find where is hiding again" said Spyro

"If I were a gay guy I would probably hang out at some bar" said Quimby

"Moe's! Let's go over there, thanks mayor!" as they all went to Moe's Bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	12. Chapter 12: Battle at Moe's Bar!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 12****th**** Chapter of Epic War: Moe's Bar Battle. I don't own anything! Air Date: 12-15-07. Again every World is 10 Chapters just to remind you.**

**Krypto: Let's decorate the House, it needs to be more interesting. (Decorates the House with Angel) **

**Speedy: Count me out!**

**TVGC: I'll just decorate the Christmas tree some more. (Decorates Christmas Tree)**

**Angel: (Puts up the Missile Toe) (**_**Don't know how it is spelled) **_**There we go. **

**Krypto: (Accidentally slips and falls on Angel) Sorry.**

**Angel: No big deal**

**Krypto: (Looks up) Well I guess I have no choice. (Both of them locks lips in a kiss)**

**TVGC: (Covers eyes while decorating Christmas Tree)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

**The Opening Intro is shown as the Scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "This sucks!" as the School Bell rang and he rode out with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons came in, sat down, and then get struck by Lightning. The Scene then went to the TV saying that the Creators and Developers of the Simpsons are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Spyro, Crash, Sonic, and Jak at Moe's Bar and of course talking to Moe.

"Moe, have you seen Waylon Smithers around here?" asked Spyro

"Waylon Smithers… oh yeah, he is in the Bathroom but don't go in there unless you give me a dollar" said Moe as all 4 of them sighed before giving him the dollar.

"Pleasure making business with you" as all of them went into the Bathroom; they saw Waylon Smithers with a knife in his hands, about to kill Homer's 3 Best Friends, Lenny, Carol, and Barney.

"Smithers! Leave them alone! They have done nothing to you!" said Crash

"Stay out of this!" as Smithers tried to attack Lenny, Carol, and Barney but Jak blocked his attack with his Peace Maker.

"Nice Try" said Jak

"Argh! So you want a piece of me, well then, you got it!" said Smithers as he whistled and out came a Monster Duff.

"Attack!" as Smithers disappeared.

"Barney, Carol, Lenny, get out of the Bathroom!" said Spyro as all 3 of them went quickly out of the Bathroom while they got into position.

_**The Encounter Music on…**_

_**20 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Monster Duff!"**_

_**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Monster Duff with his strong and sharp claws, making him growl in pain. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex of Light around Monster Duff making him unable to breathe while Jak blasted all 10 bullets of his Peace Maker at him. The Monster Duff blasted Dark Poison Beer at all of them, making them feel a little drunk and their HP going down to one. Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at the Monster Duff while Crash blasted him with his Wumpa Bazooka. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Monster Duff hard in the chest while Sonic slowly ran and rammed him into the wall because he was getting kind of drunk. The Monster Duff roared and then chomped all 4 of them except Spyro with his stinky and powerful teeth, making them K.O. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal, reviving every body as he then used his Convexity Fury on the Monster Duff, blasting him with the Power of the Convexity. Crash used this moment to do his Body Slam on him while Jak blasted him with all 10 bullets of his Vulcan Barrel. The Monster Duff tried to ram into them but they quickly dodged out of the way.**_

_**Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball together and then knocked Monster Duff to the ground like a dodge ball. Jak turned into Dark Jak, jumped up into the air and span around with dark energy coming out of him to attack Monster Duff. Monster Duff got angry and then blasted a huge strong amount of poisonous beer at them, draining their HP down to one and making them drunk as a whistle. Spyro shook off the drunkenness by using Destiny of Light Fury and blasted Monster Duff with a huge incredible and humongous amount of Light. Crash used his Master Tornado, sucking Monster Duff in and damaging him with the maximum strength of a Tornado. Monster Duff tried to blast dark energy at them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before doing a melee attack of electricity on the Monster Duff while Jak turned bright as he blasted Light Eco on him as he growled in pain. Sonic and Crash fused into Cronic the Bandihog and then pulverized Monster Duff with all his might. Monster Duff got really mad and then started to use his Desperation Move, blasting dark bombs at them, blasting them with Poisonous Beer, and then made dark spikes hit all 4 of them really hard, making their HP go down into the red zone.**_

_**Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Monster Duff with lots of deadly Tornados. Sonic rammed Monster Duff into the air before head bashing him while Jak used Red Mod Blaster and blasted all 100 bullets at him. Monster Duff used his Desperation Move again, doing the same moves on them, making their HP go down to one. Spyro used his last Holy Heal before using his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed Monster Duff hard in the head. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka again and blasted Monster Duff in the head while Sonic punched his head really hard. Monster Duff jumped high up into the air and then deep dived into every single one of them. Spyro and Crash used their Weapons and attacked Monster Duff's Head 100 times, making him growl in pain. Jak turned into Dark Jak once again and this time he slammed the floor, making a huge dark wave hit Monster Duff. Monster Duff span around with his claws hanging out as he slashed all 4 of them, making their HP go down into the red zone. **_

_**Spyro turned into Dark Spyro and then used Destiny of Dark Fury, blasting a huge incredible and tremendous amount of darkness at Monster Duff, making him growl in pain. Sonic, Crash, and Jak into the air and then deep dived into Monster Duff with their weapons. Monster Duff tried to bite them but all of them quickly dodged out of the way. All 4 of them teamed up and used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted nearly the maximum amount of Light at the Monster Duff and he was soon dead.**_

Few Moments Later…

"Well let's find Smithers!" said Spyro as they exited the Bathroom and saw Homer drinking beer with his 3 best friends.

"Hey! It's those guys who saved us from Smithers!" said Lenny

"Yeah you are a good help!" said Carol

"You sure saved our drunken ass!" said Barney as he let out a belch.

"Thanks for saving my bestest costumers!" said Moe

"No problem, Homer what are you doing here?" asked Spyro

"Drinking Beer, but if you want me to help, fine! But this is the last time I'm helping you!" said Homer as he drank all of his Beer, burps and then falls to the floor unconscious.

"Aye, well I guess we could use his help, but how to wake him up" said Sonic as Crash went over to him and stepped on his crotch and then Homer bolted up and growled at him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" said Homer as he strangled Crash really hard, "I'll Teach you to step on my crotch!" as all of them smacked their heads.

"This is going to take a while"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	13. Chapter 13: Waylon Smithers Part 2!

**TCAVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 13****th**** Chapter of Spyro: The Epic War, Requested by Draganta the Dragonlord. Smithers Part 2. Air Date: 1-25-08. I don't own anything. This is the last chapter of Springfield then we move on to where Shaggy and Scooby Doo are. Here is the next reward if you can get this right. Spyro and the Heroes in… Buzz Madness! Guess which movie is that. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Simpsons!**

**The Opening Intro is shown with the Simpsons Theme playing in the background as the scene went to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "Jeez, how many stories is this Author going to create?!" (Oh about 15) The School Bell rang and then Bart rode outside with his Skateboard. The Scene then went to the Simpson Living Room where the Simpsons came in as Astronauts. The Scene finally went to the TV where it says that the Creators and Developers of the Simpsons are Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, and Sam Simon. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Downtown Springfield…

Spyro, Crash, Sonic, Jak, and Homer were at Downtown Springfield, looking for any sign of Waylon Smithers.

"Where could that Gay Man be?" asked Crash

"Well my instincts tell me he is around here somewhere" said Spyro

"Well hurry up, I want to go and rest on my hammock" said Homer

"Hold on Homer, it will only take a while to find him" said Sonic

"Achoo!" said a familiar voice from a distance.

"Did you hear something?" asked Crash

"I think it's coming from this statue" said Spyro looking at the Founder of Springfield.

"Dang, my hiding place was discovered" said Smithers as he got out of the statue and confronted them.

"Waylon Smithers, you are going to die!" said Spyro

"Not bloody likely, I'll defeat you guys and Homer Simpson!" said Smithers as they got into position.

**The Rock Version of the Simpsons Theme on…**

**18 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Smithers for the final time with all your might! This time you do not have to use a certain amount of special moves in order to defeat him since your outside" **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed Smithers with his strong and sharp claws. Homer screamed and then mega pulverized Smithers with all his might before doing his Woohoo attack, spinning around with his fists as he attacked him with it. Smithers attacked all of them with his Ghostly madness, attacking all of them with an incredible amount of darkness and ghost magic. Jak turned into Dark Jak and then used Dark Slam, punching the floor as a dark wave hit Smithers badly. Sonic used Vortex of Light, creating a huge vortex around Smithers making him sucked in it and he got damaged. Smithers went inside Homer's body and then forced him to punch all of them in the head. Homer screamed making Smithers get out of his body and then turned into his Walrus Form and tail striked him. Spyro quickly used his Destiny of Light Fury, attacking Smithers with the maximum amount of Light. Smithers tried to attack all of them with his Dark Fury but they quickly dodged out of the way.**

**Crash used Master Tornado, creating the biggest Tornado and then sucked Smithers in and doing the maximum amount of strength of a Tornado. Homer learned a new technique as he got a Donut from the Simpsons Movie Ads and then threw them at Smithers, doing super damage to him. Smithers used Toxic Dive, diving into them with Nuclear Power, making their HP down to one. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Smithers with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. Jak used his Pace Maker and blasted Smithers with all 10 bullets of it. Smithers used his Dark Fury, attacking them with a huge incredible amount of darkness, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before turning into Dark Spyro and then attacking Smithers with lots of dark melee attacks. Homer turned into Pie Man and then threw explosive pies at Smithers while Crash blasted him with his Wumpa Bazooka. Smithers tried to attack them with his dark chains but they quickly blocked the attack. **

**Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and then knocked Smithers into the Statue like a dodge ball. Jak turned back into his Dark Jak form and then used his Dark Energy blast, spinning around and attacking Smithers with a dreadful amount of darkness. Smithers grabbed the head of the statue and threw it at all of them. Homer turned into his Hulk Form and then super pulverized Smithers before punching him onto the ground. Sonic used his Light Dash, ramming Smithers into a nearby store with Light Power while Crash used Body Slam on him. Smithers tried to use his instant dark kill but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Convexity Fury, attacking Smithers with the Power of the Convexity. Smithers used his Dark Fury, again attacking all of them with an incredible amount of darkness, making their HP down to one. Homer turned into his Fire Fighter form and then slashed Smithers with his axe. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed Smithers with it. Smithers tried to ram into them with Nuclear Power and Darkness but they quickly dodged out of the way. **

**Sonic used his Vortex of Light again and sucked Smithers into the Vortex to damage him while Jak blasted a huge energy stream of Light at him. Homer got out a gun and said, "Be careful, I got a gun!" as he shot Smithers in the head with it. Smithers used his Desperation Move and attacked all of them except Spyro with one minute of Toxic and then they were soon K.O. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before attacking Smithers with a melee attack of fire. Homer screamed as loud as he can as he ultimate pulverized Smithers with all of his forms from Season 1 to Season 19. Smithers tried to do his Desperation Move on all of them except they quickly blocked the attack. Spyro, Crash, Sonic, and Jak used Eternal Friendship of Light Fury (Advanced), attacking Smithers with the nearly, nearly maximum amount of Light and he was soon dead…**

Few Moments Later…

"Woohoo! I am so SMART, I am so SMART, S-M-R-T, I mean S-M-A-R-T!" said Homer

"Well that's the end of him" said Spyro

"Well thanks Homer for all your help but we got to get going!" said Crash

"Sure go ahead, I'll go and lay on my hammock, my ass needs comfort" said Homer

"Homer would you stop thinking about your ass!" said Spyro

"I can't" said Homer as he went home but only get encountered by Peter Griffin.

"Hey Homer Simpson, remember me?!" said Peter as he tackled Homer and started to punch him in the face.

"Oh great" said Spyro as all 4 of them started to watch them fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HAH! I TRICKED YA! There is one more chapter left of this World! NEXT TIME: Homer S. vs. Peter G. What will happen next?!**


	14. Chapter 14: Homer vs Peter!

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 4****th**** Season of Spyro and the Heroes 4: The Epic War. Chapter 14: Homer vs. Peter. Air Date: 2-4-08. I don't own anything! Please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Rock Version of the Simpsons Theme on…**

**20 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Peter Griffin, Homer! Remember, you can only get K.O. once, one more time and your simply dead" **

**Homer drank some Beer and then turned into his funny Hulk before mega pulverizing Peter in the chest and then kicking him across the street. Peter drank some steroids, grew big and then rolled into a ball and attacked Homer with a powerful attack. Homer screamed and then charged into Peter with lots of pulverizing moves. Peter gave him a look that said, "Now that's it, your history pal!" as he then grabbed Homer and gave him 3 punches in the face, making Homer scream in pain. Homer used his Woohoo attack, spinning around with his fists and attacking Peter with it, sending him into a lamp post. Peter used his Fat Flame move, pulling down his pants and let out a fat making flame come out and attacked Homer, making his HP down into the red zone.**

"**Come on Homer, defeat him!" said Spyro**

"**You can't let him get away with that attack, he practically mooned you!" said Crash**

"**DESTROY PETER!" said Homer as the battle continued**

**Homer used his Donut Attack as he threw his Simpsons Movie Ad Donut at Peter, making him yell in pain from its incredible strength. Peter punched Homer into the air before doing kick and head combos to force him back onto the ground, making his HP down to one. Homer drank some healing Beer, healing all of his HP before taking out his gun and said, "Be careful, I got a gun!" before blasting it at Peter. Peter gave him a death look and then kicked him in the crotch before throwing a beer bottle at him. Homer turned into his Pie man self and then throwing his explosive pies at Peter, making him yell in pain. Peter drank some more steroids, doing the same move as last time before doing his Fart Flame move again, making Homer's HP down to one. **

"**Don't give up yet Homer!" said Jak**

"**Look he's laughing at you!" said Sonic**

"**YOU ARE GOING DOWN PETER!" **

**Homer screamed as loud as he can and then charged into Peter with all of the attacks of all of his forms, making Peter really yell in pain. Peter formed dark energy balls in both of his hands before throwing them at Homer but he quickly dodged out of the way. Homer kicked Peter into the air and then turned into his Hulk form to punch him harder up into the air, making Peter hit the ground really hard. Peter got up with glowing red eyes before kicking Homer in the crotch 3 times which were deadly, making Homer K.O. Spyro went over to him and used Holy Heal so he kept on going. Homer turned into his Whale form and tail striked Peter in the head with his strong tail for about 5 times, making yell really hard. Peter used his Beer Barf Attack, drinking some beer before barfing it all out at Homer, making Homer scream in pain. **

"**Keep going! You'll defeat him!" said Spyro**

"**He's going to kill your family if you don't win this Homer! Best to defeat him!" said Crash**

"**I'LL TEACH YOU TO COPY MY JOKES!" said Homer as the fight continued on again…**

**Homer turned into his drunk form and super punched Peter in the chest before doing a summersault on Peter and then bit his neck hard, making Peter really yell in pain. Peter attacked Homer with his dark fist attacks which was a combo of 6, making Homer's HP down to one. Homer healed himself with some Beer ramming Peter into the statue and then attacked him with a chair. Peter was really mad at Homer and did all 3 of his Super Moves, Fart Flame attack, Steroid Attack, and Beer Barf Attack on Homer, making his HP down to one again. Homer had no more Beer to heal himself as he said the super swear word to Peter (MF) and then super pulverized him with all of his forms. Peter tried to finish him off with his dark death attack but he quickly blocked the attack with no HP harmed. **

"**Finish him off Homer!" said Spyro**

"**I WILL!" **

**Homer got so mad that he learned a new attack which was called "Rage of Fists!" growing so strong as he then punched Peter with all of his might that held the strength of Godzilla, making Peter K.O!**

Few Moments Later…

"This isn't over Homer, Seth McFarlane is going to make me stronger that will destroy you for good and I'll be the world's favorite cartoon character!" said Peter as he went away.

"Nice Job Homer!" said Spyro as the rest of them clapped for him.

"Yeah, he wasn't so hard, well, be seeing you around sometime" said Homer as he went home.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go as well" said Spyro

"Yeah, let's go to our next destination" said Crash as they went into their Space Ship and took off…

**Space Ship…**

"Our next destination is the Unknown World right?" asked Crash

"Yep, that's where Shaggy and Scooby Doo are" said Jak

"Can't wait to see them again, well since I'm familiar with driving these things I might as well drive the Space Ship over there, it will take about 15 minutes to get there guys!" said Spyro as the Space Ship went to the Unknown World…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 15: A Dark Mystery**


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting 4 Figures!

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 15th Chapter of Spyro and Heroes 4: The Epic War: Meeting 4 Figures. Air Date: 2-5-08. I don't own anything now do I?! Anyways there is a surprise in this chapter that you didn't expect to see. No, Draganta is not in this part of the story yet, he will appear a bit later… Oh and sorry if I changed the title of the chapter and of course, this is a non battle chapter sorry. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Space Ship… **

"Ah it's good to be back in a Space Ship, brings back the memories" said Sonic

"Sonic, we've only been separate from a Space Ship for about a day" said Spyro

"I know, but without being in the Space Ship, it seems weird, it's like a floating home for us" said Sonic

"Yeah well, we got our own homes to look forward to, anyways, Spyro are we almost there?" asked Crash

"Almost Crash, besides, we got to open the world first before we can go in like last time" said Spyro

"I wonder who were going to save this time?" asked Jak

"Well since you two are Hero 3 and Hero 4, and were Hero 1 and Hero 2, so that most likely means that Hero 5 and Hero 6 is next" said Spyro

"Which is?" asked Crash

"Ratchet and Mario you dumb ass!" said Spyro

"Whatever" said Crash

"Stop the Space Ship Spyro!" said Jak as Spyro immediately stopped it and just on time too, they were going crash into the Force Field of the Unknown World if they kept on moving.

"Thanks, you saved our butts" said Spyro

"Always keep your eyes on the road" said Jak

"Well let's open the world!" said Spyro as he pressed the button and the force field opened as the Space Ship went in…

**Welcome back to the Unknown World! **

The Space Ship landed and they all got out, they looked around the place. The Place was spookier than the last time they went here.

"This place really scares the hell out of me!" said Crash

"Get used to it Crash, we have to find out friends and retrieve the Golden Keys" said Spyro

"I wonder where they are…" said Sonic

The Scene went to a Spooky Castle as the scene entered the window at the top of the castle and there was Ratchet and Mario all tied up and locked in a big glass tube. They seemed to be asleep but they weren't for long because a figure appeared and they immediately woke up. 

"Well I see you woke up" said the figure.

"Let us out of here you bastard!" said Ratchet

"You won't-a get away with this!" said Mario

"I already did, soon I will kill you so I can steal your energy and make things worse in this world" said the figure as he then disappeared.

"Oh, I wish Spyro was here to save us" said Ratchet

"Yeah, he can-a kick this guys butt" said Mario

The Scene went back to Spyro, Crash, Sonic, and Jak walking around to look for Shaggy and Scooby.

"I wonder where they are" said Crash

"They are both chickens so they probably are far away from this place as possible" said Spyro

"Maybe we should ask someone if they saw them" said Jak

"But we don't know if anyone is around here" said Spyro as all of a sudden a Space Ship was seen from above and then it landed in front of them but with a big loud noise. The Space Ship door opened and 4 figures dropped out.

"That's it! Next time you're driving!" said a figure in armor with a big gun in his hands.

"Not my fault you didn't know how to control a Space Ship" said a female figure with blond hair and a blaster.

"Would you two stop arguing for once?" said a figure in blue armor.

"Uh, may I ask, who are you 4?" asked Spyro as the 4 figures looked at them.

"Ah, it's four of the Chosen ones" said a figure that looked like a fox.

"You know us?" asked Crash

"Course we do, everyone in the whole universe knows you, you're like a legend. Anyways we were sent here to help you guys find your friends and getting the Golden Keys back for you" said the female figure.

"By who?" asked Spyro

"Somebody's name that starts with an 'F'" said a figure in armor

"Oh, The Follower!" said Crash

"Yep, were going to help you till you get your friends and Golden Keys back and we have a great idea to help you on your battle with Chris but you'll have to wait and see, we promised a… numerous amount of people" said the female figure

"Okay…, anyways who are you?" asked Crash

"Well I'm Master Chief, over to my right is Samus, then we have Kingsley and Mega Man" said Master Chief introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet you" said Spyro

"But aren't you guys Heroes? Shouldn't you be with our group?" asked Crash

"We don't have strong hearts with a strong amount of Light to be the chosen ones" said Master Chief

"Were just plain Heroes compared to you" said Samus

"Anyways, I hear that you're looking for Scooby and Shaggy, we know exactly where they are so that they can help you find your friends" said Kingsley

"Oh thanks" said Jak

"Mega Man will lead you the way" said Samus as Mega Man led them through the world to get to Scooby and Shaggy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Next time on Chapter 16: A Deadly Mystery. Sorry I forgot that I had an idea before this so it's changed. **


	16. Chapter 16: A Deadly Mystery!

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 16****th**** Chapter of Spyro and Heroes 4: The Epic War: A Deadly Mystery. I don't own anything, by the way, here is the first clue, ever wonder why this story is called the "Epic War" even though there are 9 worlds? The next clue will be in the next chapter, but it won't guarantee that you'll solve it right away. By the way, this is another non battle chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The scene went to Spyro, Crash, Sonic, Jak, and the other 4 Heroes who joined them were looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Mega Man was leading the way of course.

"Are we getting close to Shaggy and Scooby?" asked Master Chief getting tired to walking almost.

"Me senses tell me they are close" said Mega Man

"Okay, uh what is your big plan anyways?" asked Spyro

"You'll find out, like you readers out there" said Samus

"**Hey! Stick to the story!" said the Author**

"Can't you give us a hint?" asked Spyro

"Sorry, all we can say it's going to be fun and hard" said Master Chief

"Not even a tiny little clue?" asked Crash

"Nope, we promised… numerous amount of people not to tell" said Kingsley (Tricked you, there is one more clue, ever wonder why they said 'numerous' again?)

"Well then okay, we'll have to find out for ourselves" said Sonic

"Ah there they are!" said Mega Man as he pointed to Shaggy and Scooby at the Mystery Machine eating their hot dogs.

The Scene went to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Well, at least we get to eat hot dogs instead of trying to run from this place" said Shaggy

"Yeah, rummy hot dogs" said Scooby drooling and eating his hot dog as Spyro and the Heroes plus the other Heroes went over to them and tapped them on the shoulders. With that, they jumped up into the air before turning around.

"Don't do that! We get scared easily!" said Shaggy

"Yeah, scared!" said Scooby

"Sorry, anyways, we just want to ask if you seen Ratchet and Mario" said Spyro

"You mean the Alien and the Italian Guy?" asked Shaggy

"Yeah"

"Well we can't help you, we never saw them, and we just want to get as far away from here as possible"

"Okay, did you have any idea where they could be?" asked Jak

"The only thing we saw was a Spooky Castle and we did not even bother to check, you never know if any ghouls or goblins might grab you from behind!" said Shaggy

"Yeah!" said Scooby

"Come on, would you do it for a box of Scooby Snacks?" asked Spyro as he held out a box of Scooby Snacks that was from the World Information Book.

"Like no way!" said Shaggy

"No ray!" said Scooby

"Okay, how about 2 boxes of Scooby Snacks?" asked Spyro holding out another box which he bought just in case.

"Deal" said Shaggy as Spyro handed them the 2 boxes of Scooby Snacks and both of them ate them quickly.

"Scooby Doo!" said both of them in unison

"Good let's go!" said Spyro as all of a sudden they heard a ghostly sound from somewhere and it sounded really creepy.

"Wha… What was that?!" said Shaggy as he hopped on Scooby

"I don't know, but it might be from that Spooky Castle you were talking about" said Mega Man seeing the Spooky Castle from a few miles away and pointing at it.

"_Get out… get out…" said a ghostly voice_

"Oh no were not" said Jak in response.

"Come on, let's go to that Spooky Castle and maybe solve the mystery of who it is plus saving our friends" said Spyro as both Shaggy and Scooby gulped before slowly nodding.

"Come on, it probably won't be that scary" said Samus

"Lady, you don't know us very well" said Shaggy as they all went to the Spooky Castle.

Meanwhile in the Spooky Castle…

The Ghostly Figure was playing an organ in the tallest tower while Ratchet and Mario were cursing at his performance.

"Get used to it freaks! I'm going to kill you soon so I can rule this world and make things worse than what the darkness did, so enjoy it while it lasts" said the ghostly figure pointing a deadly but bloody Scythe at them.

"You won't get away with this bitch!" said Ratchet

"Spyro is going to kick your butt!" said Mario

"That dragon can't even hurt a castle, my dark powers can defeat him in one wield of it" said the ghostly figure

"He does! He is so strong he can break you into pieces!" said Ratchet

"Well then, let's see about that" said the ghostly figure

The Scene went back to Spyro, Scooby, Shaggy, and the Heroes plus the other 4 Heroes at the door of the Spooky Castle.

"This place gives me more Goosebumps than any other place in the world!" said Shaggy

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Scooby

"Let's go inside guys, who know if our friends are trapped inside" said Spyro

"I still hope they are all right and they still have their Golden Keys" said Crash

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Master Chief as they all went inside the Spooky Castle

Inside was scary looking pictures of monsters and ghosts that looked they were about to come alive. There were statues with swords in their hands, they almost seem like they were looking at them. Plus there were bricks on the floor that were from the wall and destroyed furniture. Scooby and Shaggy were biting their nails in fear, they knew something was going to happen to them.

"That's it, were out of here!" said Shaggy as he and Scooby tried to run out but Spyro grabbed them.

"Oh no you don't, you're helping us find our friends whether you are chickens!" said Spyro as both of them started clucking like chickens.

They soon went further into the Spooky Castle. They then heard the spooky voice again.

"_Leave this castle! Or pay the consequences!" said a ghostly voice_

"Never! Show yourself at once!" said Master Chief

"_I will not but my assistant will" _

As all of a sudden a dark figure with a weapon appeared ready to attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled in unison as the dark figure attacked them in the head…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! What will happen next? Find out on Chapter 17: The Dead Battle**


	17. Chapter 17: A Dead Battle!

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 17th Chapter: A Dead Battle. I don't own anything. Please enjoy this chapter… plus there is a surprise chapter in the next chapter. Clue number 3: Why do you think the summary says Epic Crossover when the Heroes already went to these 9 selected worlds? Oh and Happy Valentines Day! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Spyro, Shaggy, Scooby, the Heroes plus the other 4 Heroes woke up from their unconsciousness and looked around. They seemed to be in the dungeon of the castle.

"We must be in the dungeon" said Crash

"Looks were sealed in, look, the dungeon door is sealed with darkness" said Spyro pointing to the dungeon door with darkness sealing it closed.

"Than how do we get out? Being trapped in a dungeon is me and Scoob's worse nightmare" said Shaggy

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Scooby getting scared.

"Don't worry, there is always out" said Master Chief as all of the sudden the figure who attacked them appeared.

"Well I've see you woke up from your slumber" said the figure

"Why don't you cut the crap and fight us" said Spyro getting angry

"I rather stall because your 2 friends in this castle are going to die in just about 3 hours" said the figure

"You monster! Let our friends go!" said Jak

"We will never let them go, they are part of our plan of making this world the scariest and most dangerous world ever" said the figure

"I do not like the sound of that don't you Scoob?" asked Shaggy

"Y-yeah…" said Scooby biting his fingernails.

"Come on let's battle you stupid piece of ugly junk" said Sonic

"Nobody calls me that and get away with it, that's it, it's time to be destroyed by the warrior of the dead!" said the figure as he got out a baseball bat.

"Grim Reaper power, activate!"

**The Encounter Music on… **

**22 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Grim Reaper Jr. to unseal the dungeon door!" (3 Paragraph's I'm afraid, I'm really tired right now, I've been working on my Science Project and I didn't even have the chance to even work on a chapter) **

**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury, attacking Grim Reaper Jr. with lots of deadly tornados. Master Chief used his powerful gun/blaster and blasted it at the Grim Reaper Jr. while Sonic rammed him into the wall really hard. Grim Reaper Jr. went over to them and whacked all of them in the head with his baseball bat. Scooby and Shaggy turned into their super hero forms and then threw explosive pies at the Grim Reaper Jr., making him growl in pain as he was blasted into the ceiling. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all 10 of his bullets at the Grim Reaper Jr. while Samus grabbed her blaster and blasted it at him. The Grim Reaper Jr. attacked all of them by getting out his scythe and slashing them with it, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used his Holy Heal, healing everybody as he slashed the Grim Reaper with his Beauty of Light Sword. Kingsley attacked the Grim Reaper Jr. by using his fire arrows and shooting all of them at him while Mega Man gave him a Super Kick and Super Punch in the face. The Grim Reaper Jr. tried to attack them with the Death Sentence Attack but they quickly block or rolled out of the way. **

**Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then slashed the Grim Reaper Jr. with his strong and sharp claws, making him growl in pain. Sonic rammed the Grim Reaper Jr. up into the air while Shaggy and Scooby jumped up and combo punched him back down onto the ground. The Grim Reaper Jr. attacked all of them with his dark energy blasts, making their HP down halfway. Spyro used his Convexity Fury, attacking the Grim Reaper Jr. with the power of the Convexity. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Grim Reaper Jr. with it before using hi Master Tornado, forming into the biggest and strongest tornado as it sucked him in and did maximum damage to him. The Grim Reaper Jr. span around with his baseball bat which is now spiky and attacked all of them with it, making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before doing a melee attack of ice on the Grim Reaper Jr. Master Chief and Samus used Twined Blaster, forming their guns together forming a the most powerful blaster ever and blasting the Grim Reaper Jr. with it. The Grim Reaper Jr. jumped up and slashed all of them with his scythe, making everyone K.O. except Spyro with one HP left. **

**Spyro quickly used Holy Heal, reviving everyone before rolling into a ball with Crash and then knocking the Grim Reaper Jr. onto the ground like a dodge ball. Kingsley used his sword and did a upper slash, going underneath the Grim Reaper Jr. and then slashing him upward. The Grim Reaper Jr. tried to attack all of them with his Death Sentence attack once again except all of them dodged once again. Jak turned into his Dark Jak form and then span around as dark energy flowed out of him and attacked the Grim Reaper Jr. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury and then attacked the Grim Reaper with nearly the maximum amount of Light. The Grim Reaper used his one HP attack on all of them, making their HP down to one which is obvious. Spyro and the Heroes turned bright as they used True Friendship of Pure Light and blasted almost the maximum amount of Light and then the Grip Reaper Jr. collapsed to his death. **

Few Moments Later…

The Dungeon Door was unsealed and they went upstairs to the main hallway. From there they saw an another door with a seal but it had Golden Letters sticking out of it saying that they need 500,000 dollars in order to get through.

"Oh, now how are we going to get 500,000 dollars?! We gave the rest of our money to Homer since he needed it" said Spyro

"Well you could go to the Moment of Truth, it's the only game show on for today" said Shaggy

"Sounds like a great idea" said Crash as they walked out of the Spooky Castle and went to the game show.

Meanwhile in the top of Spooky Castle…

Ratchet and Mario were strapped onto a table.

"Only 2 hours and 30 minutes till your doom!" said the dark figure.

"You'll see, Spyro is going to kick your ass!" said Ratchet

"Nonsense! I will never be beaten by a purple dragon whelp!" said the dark figure as he set the laser beam to 2 hours and 30 minutes…

"Help! Spyro Help!" said both of them in unison

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! What will happen next?! Find out on Chapter 18: The Moment of Truth Part 1. **

**Preview of the next chapter. **

**"Hello, welcome to the Moment of Truth where you can answer 21 questions correctly to win 500,000 dollars, our contestant tonight is Spyro the Dragon" said the Host of the show as Spyro went in and sat down on the chair as the scene went to multiple scenes. **

**"Do you think your BFF friendship with Crash will last?" asked the host as the audience was shocked. **

**"Do you hurt Crash in order to get some people's attention?" **

**"Have you ever stolen money that isn't yours?" **

**"Will you actually have the guts to make a long life commitment with your girlfriend?" **

**Sonic walked up to the host and grabbed the card as he read the question to Spyro **

**"Do you think you're a big shot than every single one of your friends?" **

**All of this is in the next chapter… **


	18. Chapter 18: The Moment of Truth Part 1

**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the 18th Chapter: The Moment of Truth Part 1. I don't own anything. I'm afraid this is the last chapter I'm going to do until I have a request for it again. Draganta, please make a selection of 5 chapters to a season except Season 5 and 6. (Not the exile ones) And no, you cannot pick this season twice in a row. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The Scene went inside the game show room of the Moment of Truth.

"Hello, welcome to the Moment of Truth, you know how this game is played, you need to answer 21 questions true fully in order to win 500,000 dollars, and our contestant for tonight is Spyro the Dragon" said the host as the audience cheered while Spyro came out and then sat down on the chair.

"How are you doing Spyro?" asked the host

"I'm doing fine thank you" said Spyro

"I see you gave brought your friends" said the host pointing to Scooby, Shaggy, the Heroes and the other Heroes on the couch.

"Yeah, they are Scooby, Shaggy, my BFF Crash, Sonic, Jak, Master Chief, Samus, Kingsley, and Mega Man"

"Okay before we get started, how long was your friendship with Crash?" asked the host

"Oh we've been friends for over 20 years and were still going" said Spyro

"Now that's true friendship, now you know how this game is played, you need to answer 6 questions with a true full answer in order to win 10,000 and then 21 to win 500,000 dollars, but if you tell a lie, than you lose everything, your friends can help too by pressing that button, keep in mind they can only use it once, that button helps you by making me switch to another question but I won't guarantee that it's going to be a good question. So are you ready?" asked the host

"I'm more than ready" said Spyro

"All right, let's get started" said the host as the lights dimmed a little.

"Question number 1" said the host

"Do you think your BFF forever friendship with Crash will last?" as the audience made and shocking sound.

Spyro was kind of shocked at that question and then shrugged it off.

"Oh come on, you know what it is, if you say something different than I might get mad and hit you with my shoe" said Crash as the audience laughed.

"Yes" replied Spyro

"That answer is…" said the Computer as everyone waited for the response.

"True…"

The Audience cheered and the host got out a different question.

"One answer that is true so far, 5 more and you win 10,000 dollars. Question 2…" said the host as Spyro got ready for the question.

"Do you hurt Crash, in order to grab people's attention?"

The Audience made another shocked noise as Spyro covered his face in embarrassment.

"Come on, we don't have much time, say the true answer so we can save Ratchet and Mario" said Sonic

"I'm going to have to say yes…" said Spyro

"That answer is…"

"True…"said the Computer

Crash had his mouth open in shock.

"I'm shocked, that's it I have nothing to say to you!" said Crash

"Crash sometimes your annoying and I want people to know that when I hurt you, you (BLEEP)" said Spyro

"Okay enough of that, let's move onto the next question shall we, Question 3…" said the host

"Do you really care for your friends?"

The Audience made a deeper shocking noise.

"Oh my (BEEP) god" said Jak

"Don't answer that question just yet, wait until these commercials are out of the way..." said the host.

Commercial Number 1

**Have you ever had your car stolen? Well we have just the thing for you. Ultra Car Insurance, it makes sure you'll have the same amount of money the car was worth when you bought it so you can buy a new car or the same car. Ultra Car Insurance, a better idea to makes things right. **

Commercial number 2

**Do you feel moody, depressed and sad? Funamon will help fix that, Funamon helps you fell happy, not bored, and back together again for 24 hours so you won't have those gloomy days. Take Funamon, the only way to have a better day. This may not work for women who are pregnant, anybody gay or lesbian. **

"Were back on the Moment of Truth, now you may answer that question, take you time, we are not rushing you" said the host.

"Just answer, who cares what you say!" said Crash

"Shut the (BEEP) up, I'm the host so I'll do what I want" said the host

"Why don't you all shut the (BEEP) up!" said Master Chief

"Just shut up, I have an answer and it is yes, I do care for my friends" replied Spyro

"That answer is…"

"True"

The Audience cheered loud as the host grabbed another question.

"You're doing great so far! Just 3 more answers that are true and you'll win 10,000 dollars!" said the host.

"All right, show me what you got!" said Spyro

"Great, now let's move on to question four, question 4…" said the host

"Have you ever stolen money that isn't yours?"

The Audience did the same shocking noise as before. Spyro closed his eyes in shame.

"No you haven't you're a hero! You never stole any money!" said Crash

"Don't say yes!" said Shaggy

"Yeah, please ron't ray yes" said Scooby

"I'm sorry but I have to say yes" said Spyro as the Heroes placed their hands on their face.

"That answer is…"

"True" said the Computer

"That is 4 answers that are true, nice job, 2 more and 10,000 thousand dollars is in your pocket… oh wait you don't wear clothes sorry" said the host

"It's all right…" said Spyro

"Question 5…" said the host

"Do you have the guts to make a life long commitment with your girlfriend?"

The Audience made an even louder shocking noise. Spyro was about to go berserk but remained calm.

"Come on, I know your about to marry Ember soon so just say yes" said Sonic

Spyro stood there thinking for a while before responding.

"I'll have to say yes!" said Spyro

"That answer is…"

"True"

"Only one more question till you win 10,000 dollars except it won't be ask by me, one of your friends will" said the host as Sonic walked up to him and grabbed a question.

"Question number 6" said Sonic

"Do you think you're a big shot than every single one of your friends?" asked Sonic as Spyro covered his face in deep embarrassment; the dramatic music is turned on before the screen faded black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! The next chapter is longer than this and funnier and dramatic but I can't till I get a request for this. Next time on Chapter 19: The Moment of Truth Part 2 **


	19. Chapter 19: The Moment of Truth Part 2!

TTCK: Hello and Welcome to the next chapter of Spyro and the Heroes: The Epic War

TTCK: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Spyro and the Heroes: The Epic War! This is part 2 of the Moment of Truth. Please enjoy! There are 4 parts! Just so you know…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back to the Moment of Truth! I am here with Spyro the dragon. He is just one question away from 10,000 dollars is he gets this question right" said the Host

The Audience cheered and clapped

"Now before the break, I made one of your friends ask you a question, that person was your friend Sonic, now please Sonic, say the question again" said the Host

"Certainly, Do you think that you are more heroic than all of your friends?" asked Sonic reading the question out loud.

Spyro was still sighing sadly before saying the answer.

"Yes"-said Spyro

The Audience let out a gasp.

"That answer is… true…" said the Computer

Sonic looked at Spyro and shook his head before sitting down with the rest of his friends.

"Okay that was a tough one, I'm not going to ask why you said yes but let's just move on okay?" asked the Host

"Sure" replied Spyro

"Question 6: Have you ever had a "Sexual Fantasy" with one of your friends?" asked the Host

The Audience let out another gasp and a little laugh. Crash and the rest of his friends had jaws open. Spyro laughed a little before saying the answer

"N-No" said Spyro

"That answer is… true…" said the Computer

"Good job, you won 10,000 dollars!" said the Host

The Pyramid behind them went a layer higher to the 25,000-dollar mark.

"Now you can either go home with what you got or you can go on to 25,000 dollars with only 5 questions to answer," said the Host

"I came here for 500,000 dollars and that is what I'm going to get!" said Spyro

"Okay! Let's get a move on!" said the Host

The Audience and Spyro's friends applauded as the lights went on them.

"Question 7: Have you ever… striped at home when no one is looking?" asked the Host

The Audience laughed deep heartedly. Spyro blushed at the question before answering his question.

"I'm going to be honest and say yes" said Spyro

Crash and his friends had wide jaws open again.

"That answer is… true…" said the Computer

"I will never look at Spyro that way again!" said Jak

"I'm in a beach in California, I'm in a beach in California" said Crash

The Host was shocked himself.

"I'm not going to ask about that one either, well let's move on!" said the Host

"Question 8: Do you think that you and your friends will actually save all of our worlds?" asked the Host

Spyro looked at him as if he were joking and then came up with the answer

"Yes, affirmative" said Spyro

"That answer is… true!" said the Computer

The Audience cheered and clapped loudly.

"2 questions down, 3 more to go in order to get 25 grand" said the Host as he grabbed another card

"Question 9: Would you give money to your friends instead of a Homeless person?" asked the Host

Again the Audience let out a gasp as Spyro had his paws covering his face. His friends looked at him.

"Come on Spyro, say it's ralse" said Scooby

"Yeah, you would never do that to a Homeless person would you?" said Shaggy

Spyro looked at his friends before looking at the host.

"True…" said Spyro

"That answer is… true…" said the Computer

His friends were getting embarrassed as the Audience cheered.

"I can't believe you would give us money instead of the Homeless!" said Sonic

"That's it, no more Wumpa Cake for you!" said Crash

"Crash I hate that cake, it's so yucky that I just want to throw it into your (Beep) face and then throw it again at your butt!" said Spyro

"Okay, okay that's enough! Let's move on, we don't have all day!" said the Host

"Question 10: If it was Earth Day, would you help Mother Earth out?" asked the Host

The Audience let out a little gasp at the question. Spyro's friends looked confident that Spyro would say yes.

"Spyro you know the answer to rhat" said Scooby

"Yeah, like me and Scoob, we do our share by picking up left over foods on the floor" said Shaggy

"I'm going to have to say… yes!" said Spyro

"That answer is… true…" said the Computer

The Audience cheered and stood up to applaud Spyro greatly.

"Wow, now may I ask what would you do?" asked the Host

"I would pick up any trash around the neighborhood and don't let anyone litter" said Spyro

"Okay, very good, moving on!" said the Host

"Question 11: Have you ever um… made love to yourself?" asked the Host

The Audience laughed a bit. Spyro's friends looked kind of embarrassed and disgusted if he said yes, but happy if he said no. Spyro kept his paws on his head…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Longer in the next chapter and the one after.


End file.
